Heroes' Ideal Series
The Heroes' Ideal Series is the third meta-franchise to take place within the Phineas and Ferb Multiverse. It unites every character from it's preceders, the PnF Multiverse Storyline and the Cyborg Academy Series, celebrating their 85th and 10th anniversary respectively. It also introduces new characters. The franchise consists of 6 series in each of the 3 Seasons, making them 18 in total. List of series Heroes' Ideal Mostly focus on time paradoxes and the time-space continuum Season 1 - 3 * Heroes' Ideal: The Time Crossing Story * Heroes' Ideal: The Homunculus' Descent * Heroes' Ideal: The Fated Meeting Season 4 - 6 * Heroes' Ideal: Ultimate Downfall *Heroes' Ideal: Returning Order * Heroes' Ideal: Destiny Heroes' Ideal Requiem Mostly focuses on undeads and superstition Season 1 - 3 * Heroes' Ideal Requiem: Overlapping Time Story * Heroes' Ideal Requiem: Mercenaries Ascending * Heroes' Ideal Requiem: Unlimited Wish of Fate Season 4 - 6 * Heroes' Ideal Requiem: Operation D.O.W.N.F.A.L.L. * Heroes' Ideal Requiem: Return to You * Heroes' Ideal Requiem: The Open World Heroes' Ideal Unity Mostly focuses on alliances Season 1 - 3 * Heroes' Ideal Unity: Dimension Girl B9 * Heroes' Ideal Unity: Rise of the Elves * Heroes' Ideal Unity: Endless Paradox Season 4 - 6 * Heroes' Ideal Unity: Ultimate Darkness * Heroes' Ideal Unity: Passion Heroes' Ideal Final Season 1 - 2 * Heroes' Ideal Final: Gathering * Heroes' Ideal Final: Revealations HIS: Anthology Parody Specials Similar to Shakugan no Shana and To Aru Majutsu no Index, the Heroes Ideal Series features special episodes which are pardoy of each of the series featuring a mini-sized version of the main protagonist. The titles are parodies from the 18 HIS installments. Some of the characters acted very out-of character (Examples: Kibotchi is a hardcore otaku, Misaki is somewhat seen as a stalker, etc.) Parody 1 (Miki-tan Anthology) * Heroes' Ideal Anthology: The Overreacting Time Story * Heroes' Ideal Anthology: The Homunculus' Otaku's Descent * Heroes' Ideal Anthology: The Fated Otaku * Heroes' Ideal Anthology: Ultimate Downrates * Heroes' Ideal Anthology: Returning Order (to the Fourth Wall) * Heroes' Ideal Anthology: (Not so) Destiny Parody 2 (Maiko-tan Anthology) * Heroes' Ideal Anthology Redux: The Overlapping Parody Abridgement * Heroes' Ideal Anthology Redux: Mercenaries AsDescending * Heroes' Ideal Anthology Redux: Unlimited Anthology of Fate * Heroes' Ideal Anthology Redux: Operation P.A.R.O.D.Y. * Heroes' Ideal Anthology Redux: Return to Comedy * Heroes' Ideal Anthology Redux: The Open World (of Parodies) Parody 3 (Kira-tan Anthology) * Heroes' Ideal Anthology Un-unity: Dimension Chibigirl B999 * Heroes' Ideal Anthology Un-unity: Rise Fall of the Elves (in Comedy) * Heroes' Ideal Anthology Un-unity: Endless Abridgement * Heroes' Ideal Anthology Un-unity: Abridged Darkness * Heroes' Ideal Anthology Un-unity: Impatience * Heroes' Ideal Anthology Un-unity: Final Abridgement Chronology Present Day Timeline Specifically 14 years after the events of the Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe Series, 6 years after the events of the Future Heroes Series, 4 Years after the events of Sunny's Heroic Misadventures and Gadget Agents, 2 year after the events of Cyborg Academy and 1 year after the events of Cyborg Academy 2: Chibimeko and the Cooking Club and FANtasy. Katie's Timeline Specifically 2 years before the events of the Future Heroes Series. Selena's Timeline Specifically 1 year after the events of Sunny's Heroic Misadventures and Gadget Agents. Explanation of the Timeline As revealed in the final installment, after Future Selena travelled to the past in an attempt ot prevent a dystopian future during the Giant Wormhole Incident, many timelines have been created from that point. Aside from the timeline where the dystopian future did happen, the timeline skewed from the present day resulted in the creation of the timeline where the dystopian future is prevented, thus explaining why Laura is able to time travel to one week before Future Selena's involvement with the team as seen in Heroes Forever: The Race Against Time. After Future Selena returns to the future where the Wormhole is closed, another timeline is skewed at one point before the future, creating a timeline which is the exact replica of the normal timeline, with the exception that Future Selena and Future Starritchi retains the memories from the dystopian future. Misaki originated from this timeline. Any changes from the normal timeline would still affect this replicated timeline. This timeline replaces the dystopian future, which has been erased from existence. However, the dystopian future still happens, only in-between existence and non-existence, as a purpose to balance the time paradoxes. Central Themes/Items Dimensional Remote 2.0 Simply known as D-Remote 2.0, it is the new version of the D-Remote developed by Nyx. There are currently three major copies, one which turned into a human. Unlike the original remote, the D-Remote's main power source are Silver Crystals, a raw element powerful than Ectoplasms. Silver Crystals A material with raw energy and numerous amount of ability, one of them being dimension travel. They serve as a power source for the D-Remote 2.0. They are also used for augmenting the Blackbeard Pirate's weapons (except for Crow) or the creation of many weapons like Lovehanatchi's Crystal Dagger. They also grant a person the ability it posseses (Example: Suzuki is given the power to control puppets, Hether is given the ability to summon weapons from her shop) Time Travel Ayumi Teokaze A mysterious young girl about the same age as Miki. For some reasons, she kept appearing to the characters, even the ones from the PnF Multiverse Storyline and the CA Series. She appears in all series. She ocassionally appears during the Miki Eien Saga, sometimes having major and minor roles. She is revealed to be a ghost during the Maiko Kiseki Saga and plays more important role in the Kira Saga. Crossover TV-Special Metalic Shogun x Heroes Ideal Series x Heroes vs. Monsters x Steampunk Cat: Collaboration Special The crossover TV Special of Metalic Shogun in which it's characters crosspaths with the universes of the Heroes' Ideal Series, Heroes vs. Monsters and Steampunk Cat. The special is split into 3 parts, all of which features 3 of the respective series Metalic Shogun crossed over with. The Sengoku Laundrey Crew chases a monster who steals their detergant soap and ends up in the universes of the New FC Team, H.E.R.O.E.S. and the Boiled Water Association respectively. While having their own agenda, they help these other group of heroes against a major threat in their respective universes. note: This crossover TV Special took place between Episode 34 and 35 of HIS: Unlimited Wish of Fate. List of episodes produced List of Movies * Heroes' Ideal The Movie: Ultimate Countdown * Heroes' Ideal The Movie: Heaven on Earth * Heroes' Ideal The Movie: The Secret of the Furude Family * Heroes' Ideal The Movie: Hi-Tech Terror * Heroes' Ideal The Movie: Invasion of the Dolls * Heroes' Ideal The Movie: Wonderful Friendship * Heroes' Ideal Requiem The Movie: The Fall of Kristy * Heroes' Ideal Requiem The Movie: LOST FLAME * Heroes' Ideal Requiem The Movie: Ghosts of the Pasts * Heroes' Ideal Requiem The Movie: Captain Blackbeard's Legacy * Heroes' Ideal Requiem The Movie: Link to the Past * Heroes' Ideal Requiem The Movie: RE:Birth * Heroes' Ideal Unity The Movie: Fake Reflections * Heroes' Ideal Unity The Movie: Elf Corp Legends * Heroes' Ideal Unity The Movie: FATE * Heroes' Ideal Unity The Movie: Phantasgamorphic Sky * Heroes' Ideal Unity The Movie: Burning Soul * Heroes' Ideal Unity The Movie: The 40 Deadly Sins * Heroes' Ideal Unity The Movie feat. Everybody: FOREVER HEROES List of TV Specials * Heroes' Ideal Origin Story: Original Timeline * Heroes' Ideal Origin Story: The World-Travelling DJ * Heroes' Ideal Origin Story: Criminal's Redemption Background Information * Most of the previous meta-series characters have a new look and/or outfit (example: Selena with a Ponytail, Arctchi with a new nun outfit, Laura with anime-desinged glasses and new outfit). * Almost every character from the PnF Multiverse Storyline and the Cyborg Academy Series return to their main, secondary, supporting and minor character status (ex. Katie becomes a main character for the first time since the Extended PnF Universe Series). The only exceptions include Phoebie, Dark Chibimeko, Daisee-2, Miraitchi, Clulutchi, Watchlin, Candy Pakupaku, Watchlin, Dianne, Cresent and Yunik as they are given a secondary character status as well as having a major role in certain Story Arcs. * The main plot of every episode is focused on the Neo FC Team (named 'Main Story') while the secondary plot involves the characters from previous series (named 'Side Story'). * Like the most of the early installments of the PnF Multiverse Series and the Cyborg Academy Series, the episodes are categorized in Story Arcs, with the exception of the third installment's 34th episode. * Like the PnF Multiverse Storyline, the majority of the battle took place during summer. Unlike the former though, school days and other holidays like Halloween or Christmas are also explored, similar to the Cyborg Academy Series. * This is the first meta series to introduce main or secondary character but did not degrade the previous main or secondary character into a secondary or supporting character. In this case, Miki remains a main character after Maiko is introduced. Category:Fanon Works